<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our New Normal by Faihu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466982">Our New Normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faihu/pseuds/Faihu'>Faihu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faihu/pseuds/Faihu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Chloe are finally a couple. Together they share and explore their "new normal".</p><p>Collection of semi-connected one-shots/ficlets/drabbles centered around established Deckerstar.</p><p>
  <em>Latest chapters:<br/>Chapter 1: Keeping You Warm<br/>Chapter 2: A Rainy Date<br/>Chapter 3: The Best Medicine<br/>Chapter 4: The Devil's Girlfriend</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Keeping You Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be a collection of semi-connected short stories about Deckerstar. Probably mostly fluff and some hurt/comfort, but maybe I will also add other stories. Tags might change depending on that. I hope you enjoy reading it!</p><p> <span class="u">Chapter Overview:</span></p><p><strong>Chapter 1</strong>: <em>Keeping You Warm</em><br/>Lucifer returns to the penthouse after a long night at LUX. To his surprise, he finds Chloe sleeping on his couch.</p><p><strong>Chapter 2:</strong> <em>A Rainy Date</em><br/>Lucifer and Chloe are on a date. When they leave the restaurant, they get into a heavy rainstorm.</p><p><strong>Chapter 3:</strong> <em>The Best Medicine</em><br/>After their date in the rain, Chloe gets a cold and Lucifer takes care of her.</p><p><strong>Chapter 4:</strong> <em>The Devil's Girlfriend</em><br/>Lucifer and Chloe go on a short trip. Lucifer is so proud and happy that he and Chloe are finally together that he tells everyone that she's his girlfriend.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer returns to the penthouse after a long night at LUX. To his surprise, he finds Chloe sleeping on his couch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucifer stepped out of the elevator he was greeted with a sight that he didn't expect. </p><p>The Detective was half sitting, half lying on his couch, with her eyes closed. Several work-related papers and photos were lying on the table in front of her, neatly arranged like she always did when she was working on a case. She was still holding one photo in her hand—it seemed like she had fallen asleep while thinking about the case. </p><p>It was late already—long past midnight—and Lucifer just came back from dealing with some issues at LUX. He had told the Detective in the afternoon that he couldn't make it this evening so she wouldn't wait for him. What he didn't expect was that she would still come to the penthouse. </p><p>Lucifer looked at her with a loving smile. Her presence alone was something that made him truly happy, something he could only hope for a few weeks ago when he was still in Hell. </p><p>And even now he sometimes couldn't believe that this was reality. That he could be at her side again, and even more, that they were finally a couple. After so many years of them going back and forth, it was something he still needed time to fully realize it. </p><p>A light breeze interrupted his thoughts and Lucifer noticed that the window was still open, making the inside of the penthouse a little cold. Without making any sounds, he closed the window, then went to the bedroom and came back with a blanket. He didn't want to wake up the Detective but he also didn't want her to catch a cold. He carefully covered her with the blanket, then kissed her softly on the forehead. </p><p>"Sweet dreams, love," he whispered.</p><p>She smiled in her sleep, a sight that made Lucifer feel warm inside. He felt truly blessed to have such an amazing person by his side. And he would do anything to protect her, be it from celestial dangers or just from a simple cold. </p><p>He kept watching the Detective for a little while longer, then he started going to his bedroom. </p><p>"Lucifer?" The Detective's voice behind him was sleepy.</p><p>Lucifer turned around. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"</p><p>"I was waiting for you." She smiled at him. </p><p>"You didn't have to. I told you it would get late."</p><p>"But I wanted to."</p><p>Lucifer smiled and went back to the couch. The Detective lifted the blanket as an invitation to join her, something he couldn't say no to. He sat down next to her and kissed her, something he could never get enough of. Then he wrapped her arms around her and held her close to him.</p><p>"How was the evening at LUX?" she asked with her head leaning on his chest.</p><p>"A little annoying," he replied. "Amenadiel changed some things when he was running LUX and now there's an annoying group of people who think they own the place and can do just anything they want."</p><p>"Doesn't sound like something you couldn't deal with though."</p><p>"Of course not. And it was fun to see how fast they could leave the place." Lucifer grinned. "I think I was quite convincing."</p><p>The Detective chuckled. "I can imagine. Too bad I missed it."</p><p>"How was your evening? Why did you work?"</p><p>"Well, I thought I could do something useful while waiting for you." She pointed to the table. "And I think I found some new clues."</p><p>"You're amazing, Detective."</p><p>Moments like these were still very special for Lucifer. Just the two of them, spending time together, enjoying each other's company, and <em>knowing</em> that they were finally a couple. It was the best feeling he could think of.</p><p>"Shall we go to bed?" he asked.</p><p>The Detective didn't reply. She had fallen asleep again and all that Lucifer could hear was her steady breathing. It was very late, after all. </p><p><em>This is also fine</em>, he thought.</p><p>Then he closed his eyes and kept thinking about her until he drifted off to sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rainy Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe are on a date. When they leave the restaurant, they get into a heavy rainstorm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This was an amazing evening," Chloe said to Lucifer who was sitting across the table. </p><p>"It's not over yet." Lucifer grinned. </p><p>Chloe smiled, knowing what he was thinking of. "Then maybe we should go back now, so we can enjoy the rest of the night." </p><p>"I think so too, Detective." Lucifer's grin got wider and he waved with his hand, calling the waiter who was standing close to them. </p><p>Chloe leaned back in her chair and watched Lucifer while he was paying for the dinner they had. He looked extraordinarily good today in his new three-piece suit. And she had to admit that she couldn't wait to get back to the penthouse to take it off him.</p><p>They had only started dating recently and Chloe couldn't imagine anymore how she could live such a long time next to him without anything happening between them. Having Lucifer Morningstar as her boyfriend made her life better than ever before. And it wasn't only because of what they shared in bed. Just being able to be close to him and share moments like this was something that made Chloe really happy. </p><p>After Lucifer was done paying they left the restaurant and started walking to the car. It was already dark outside and the sky was full of clouds. </p><p>"Looks like it's gonna rain soon." Chloe looked up to the sky, a little concerned because she didn't have an umbrella with her. </p><p>"Let's take the shortcut through the park," Lucifer said. "It won't take long then and should be fi—" </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"I just felt a raindrop." </p><p>And then she could feel it too. Not many raindrops but who knows how long it would stay like this. </p><p>Lucifer took Chloe's hand, leading her to a park that she didn't know. They didn't come far when the rain suddenly started pouring down much stronger.</p><p><em>What an annoying ending to an otherwise great date</em>, Chloe thought. </p><p>"There's a small pavilion close to here," Lucifer said. "Let's go there and wait until it gets better." </p><p>They started running but the pavilion was still far away. When they finally arrived they were both soaking wet. </p><p>The pavilion was round and small, with just enough space to fit two people. It was open on the sides and even though they didn't get wet from above thanks to the roof, the rain was still so strong that Chloe could feel raindrops coming from the sides. </p><p>"That was fun." Lucifer grinned like a child who just did something great. </p><p>"Well, it's not exactly fun to get completely wet." </p><p>"Come on, Detective. Have you never thought about walking through the rain with someone?" </p><p>"Maybe, but not through a storm like this." Chloe pointed into the darkness outside. The rain was coming down hard, so much that she could barely see anything of the park around them. </p><p>"Fair enough," Lucifer said, still showing amusement about the situation. </p><p>"Actually this is more like in a bad movie where it suddenly starts raining like crazy." Chloe tried not to get annoyed. "You know, like one of these cliché movies where the couple gets into some heavy rain." </p><p>"Great idea. Let's pretend we're in one of these movies." Lucifer came closer to her. With a gentle movement he brushed some wet loose strands of hair that were hanging in Chloe's face behind her ears. His eyes were directed at hers, looking full of expectation. </p><p>Lucifer looked gorgeous even though the rain had affected him quite a bit. Or maybe it was <em>because</em> of that. His face was still wet, with some water dripping off his chin. And his otherwise perfectly styled hair had some stray wet locks hanging down, giving him a somewhat wild look. </p><p>"Sounds actually pretty good." Chloe cupped Lucifer's face with both her hands and pulled it closer to hers until their lips met.</p><p>She had never understood the appeal of these rain kisses in movies until this moment. The darkness, the smell of the fresh air, and the steady drumming of the heavy rain which seemed to get stronger and stronger—it made it feel almost magical, as if they were the only people left in this world.</p><p>Chloe ran her hands through Lucifer's hair, trying to press him even closer to her. His hair was wet, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was touch him and kiss him until the world around them would end. </p><p>But the world didn't end. It was still raining when their lips finally parted, still dark around them, but they were both still there, and Chloe felt so alive and so full of energy. It was amazing how great Lucifer always made her feel. </p><p>And it was something else. Cold. Chloe hadn't noticed it at first, only feeling the heat from being held by Lucifer and kissing him. But now that they stopped, she could feel the cold crawling through her wet clothes right under her skin and she started shivering. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Lucifer asked. </p><p>"I'm fine. But your new suit looks ruined…" </p><p>"It's just a suit. I'm more worried about you." </p><p>Lucifer Morningstar not putting himself at the center of attention in a situation like this was something Chloe didn't think was possible just a few months ago. He actually still did it even now sometimes but most of the time he put Chloe first. </p><p>"Why are you worried?" Chloe asked. </p><p>"You might get a cold in this rain."</p><p>"What about you? You're also super wet." </p><p>"You don't have to worry, darling. Angels don't get colds." </p><p>Lucifer had only recently started referring to himself as an angel more often. And every time he did, it made Chloe feel warm inside. She was happy that he could see himself in a more positive light now that they were together. </p><p>"Speaking of angels," Chloe said, "can you fly in the rain?" </p><p>"I can," he replied. "But it's not so easy, especially not in a storm like this. The air is different during rain and after a while my wings get pretty wet." </p><p>"Hmm, that's too bad." </p><p>"You want me to take you on a flight? We can arrange that at a later date." His smile got wide. </p><p>"I was more thinking along the lines of you bringing us an umbrella." </p><p>"How boring. I think you would like it." </p><p>"Well… I will think about it." Chloe wasn't sure if she wanted to take up on that offer. She wasn't particularly afraid of heights but the idea of flying was still somewhat scary. </p><p>"I can't offer you an umbrella, but I can offer you something else." Lucifer looked at her, still smiling. </p><p>"Please don't strip off your clothes and make me wear them because that won't help," she replied. Chloe knew Lucifer all too well to expect something crazy like that.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled. "In this case I think it would be better if we both took off our clothes and I warmed you just with my body heat."</p><p>Chloe laughed. A few months ago she would have rolled her eyes at the crazy things Lucifer was saying all the time. But that was the way he was and now he made her just happy, even with all his craziness. </p><p>"Well, Detective," he continued, "what I was going to offer you was not as great as that but very similar." </p><p>"Oh, really?" </p><p>Lucifer looked at her with warm eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer to him. </p><p>"How's that?" he asked. </p><p>"This is nice," Chloe replied.</p><p>The wetness of her clothes was still bothering her, but Lucifer was so warm that it helped her stop shivering. Chloe laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt safe when she was with Lucifer, knowing he would do anything to protect her. </p><p>She didn't know how long they were standing like this when the rain slowly decreased. There were still some raindrops coming down but it wasn't as bad as before. </p><p>"We should go to the car now before it starts getting worse again," Lucifer said. </p><p>Chloe nodded. As nice as it was standing here with Lucifer, she couldn't wait to get rid of her wet clothes. </p><p>Lucifer took off his jacket and gave it to Chloe. "Hold this over your head." </p><p>Not like it would help much since she was already wet, but she appreciated the gesture. She put the jacket over her head and then they started walking the remaining distance to the car.</p><p>When they arrived at the penthouse, Lucifer immediately disappeared in the bathroom and came back with a whole pile of towels. Then he took one of them and started to gently dry Chloe's hair. </p><p>"Thanks, Lucifer." Chloe smiled. She was really thankful for him caring so much about her.</p><p>"Anytime, Detective." Lucifer leaned closer to her until their noses touched. "Your nose is so cold." </p><p>"I'm actually freezing," she replied. "Can I use your shower?" </p><p>"Of course. I will give you some dry clothes you can wear."</p><p>"Thanks, Lucifer." Chloe looked at him temptingly. "Wanna join me?" </p><p>"I really like your ideas today," Lucifer replied with a grin. "We can repeat our rain kiss there." </p><p>Chloe smiled. It seemed like the date wouldn't have an end as annoying as she thought when it first started raining. Because with Lucifer even seemingly bad situations turned into something more pleasant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Best Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their date in the rain, Chloe gets a cold and Lucifer takes care of her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Chloe woke up she could feel immediately that something was not right. Her head felt heavy and her throat hurt. She sighed. A couple of days ago she and Lucifer got into a heavy rainstorm and she was wet and cold for quite a while before they got back home. It wasn't surprising that she was getting a cold now. </p><p>Chloe tried to move to the other side without making a sound to get more sleep when she suddenly started to cough. </p><p>"What's wrong, Detective?" Lucifer's voice sounded worried and Chloe felt sorry for waking him up. </p><p>"It's nothing," she said, still coughing. "I think I'm just getting a cold." </p><p>"I should have brought you back immediately when it started raining." Lucifer sounded angry and Chloe was sure he blamed himself for it. </p><p>"It's okay, Lucifer." She placed her hand on his arm to calm him down. "The rain was too strong to go back immediately." </p><p>Lucifer didn't look very convinced, but he stopped blaming himself and instead moved his full attention back to Chloe. "Is there something I can do?" </p><p>"Hmm you could make me some tea," she replied. "Oh, and I'm kind of hungry. What time is it?" </p><p>"It's almost seven." </p><p>"Then let's have breakfast. Unless you want to sleep more." </p><p>"No, it's fine, Detective." Lucifer got up and started getting dressed. "I will bring you tea and breakfast. Anything else?" </p><p>"No, that's fine for now. Thanks." Chloe smiled and watched Lucifer leave the bedroom. </p><p>It took only a few minutes and then Lucifer was back. He came into the bedroom balancing a large tray in his hands. The tray was full of food as well as a big cup of tea. The variety of the food was really something else, from croissants over yogurt to fruit among other things, and could have been enough for at least five people. Lucifer placed the tray in the middle of the bed, then he switched from his suit to his bathrobe.</p><p>"Mm, breakfast in bed," Chloe said with a smile. "I could really get used to this."</p><p>"For you anytime, darling," Lucifer replied and got back to bed next to Chloe. "I got the things from the small café on the other side of the street. They have really good food."</p><p>"It's really good," Chloe said while biting in a croissant. She remembered how her ex-husband never brought her breakfast in bed. Dan wasn't the most romantic person in the first place. She didn't really miss it back then, but getting the level of attention she got from Lucifer was definitely something she enjoyed.</p><p>Lucifer always made sure that she had everything she needed or wanted. He paid a lot of attention to little details and remembered things she said days or even weeks ago. Chloe almost felt a little too spoiled by him, but at the same time she just enjoyed the time they spent together and how thoughtful he was when it came to her.</p><p>"You should have more of these delicious grapes," Lucifer said after they were eating for a while.</p><p>Chloe laughed. "I wish I could eat more, but I'm pretty full already. And to be honest, I don't feel that well…"</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Lucifer's voice changed from joyful to concerned.</p><p>"It's just… I feel a little dizzy and also cold." Chloe touched her forehead with her hand. "And I think I have a temperature."</p><p>Lucifer reached out his hand and touched her forehead with his hand. "Detective, your forehead is extremely hot. Something is not right here. Let me call a doctor."</p><p>"It's just a fever, Lucifer. No need to call a doctor yet. I just need some rest. And maybe some medication for colds."</p><p>"So a doctor it is." </p><p>"Like I said, there's no need for a doctor. You can get this kind of medication in every drugstore." </p><p>Lucifer jumped up from the bed. "Tell me what you need and I'll get it." </p><p>"I forgot what it's called exactly but you can just ask them for something that helps with colds and fever." </p><p>"I'll be right back, no worries." With these words he left the bedroom. </p><p>At this point Chloe was more worried about Lucifer than about her cold. It clearly showed that he never had to deal with a cold himself, being an angel and immune to that. And he was probably never close to someone who had a cold. He really had no idea how to handle it and made it seem to be much worse than it was. </p><p>Chloe lied back on the bed and closed her eyes. She should try to get some sleep. There was nothing else she could do in this state anyway. </p><p>She was just about to drift to sleep when she heard some noise from outside the bedroom. And just a few seconds later, Lucifer was back at her side. </p><p>"I got the stuff." He emptied the bag in his hands onto the bed. Several packages of medication were falling out of the bag, more than Chloe could count. </p><p>"That's… a lot." She stared at the pile of packages.</p><p>"The more the better." Lucifer started unpacking several pills. </p><p>"No, that's not how it works." </p><p>"Always worked better for me. Should I try how the mix tastes?" </p><p>"That's not the point Lucifer. You can't just take different medications without checking the medication guides. They might have negative effects on each other and make you even sicker." </p><p>"That's pretty complicated." </p><p>"Well, that's how it is. Why did you even think it would work better?" As soon as she asked the question she already knew the answer. "Oh, right." </p><p>Lucifer had mentioned many times in the past that he was taking drugs. And also that he was sometimes even mixing them. </p><p>"So drugs work on you?" she asked. </p><p>"Not the same way as they do on humans," he replied. "I can get some pleasure out of some of them but I need to take a lot. That or mix them." </p><p>"I see…" Chloe had completely forgotten about it until now because he hadn't mentioned any drugs in a long time. Maybe he stopped telling her because he knew that it made her feel uncomfortable. She was a cop after all. </p><p>"Don't worry, Detective. I'm not taking them anymore." </p><p>"Oh, really?" </p><p>"I took them back then when I was still partying a lot. It was just part of that lifestyle." </p><p>"And you don't miss any of this?" she whispered. It was a question she'd been thinking about from time to time but never found the courage to actually ask. </p><p>Lucifer was quiet for a bit before he replied. </p><p>"I like going out and having a good time," he said. "But I don't need drugs and excessive partying to be happy. It actually felt pretty empty compared to what I have now with you." </p><p>His answer made her feel relieved. She didn't want to tell him that he had to change certain things but apparently this wasn't even necessary. </p><p>"Thanks for telling me, Lucifer." </p><p>Lucifer leaned closer and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "You're the only drug I need now. I'm totally addicted to you." </p><p>Chloe chuckled at the cheesy line. Lucifer had the power to always make her feel better, even when she felt sick and only wanted to sleep and do nothing else. </p><p>"Here, I know this one." Chloe pointed at one of the packages. "Give me one of them." </p><p>Lucifer took a pill out of the package and gave it to Chloe. She swallowed it with some water, then she lay down on the bed.</p><p>"Thanks, Lucifer. I'll sleep for a bit now. And I'm sure I'll feel better after some sleep." </p><p>"Okay, darling. I'll stay with you." </p><p>Chloe thought he would just sit next to her but he lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him. His body was radiating a welcome heat that warmed her up immediately. </p><p>"Good that you don't get colds," Chloe said, "otherwise you'd totally get one staying so close to me." </p><p>"I would still do it if it meant I could stay with you," Lucifer mumbled next to her. </p><p>Chloe smiled. Having Lucifer care for her and being right next to her was really the best medicine she could wish for. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Devil's Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe go on a short trip. Lucifer is so proud and happy that he and Chloe are finally together that he tells everyone that she's his girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think this is the wrong way, Lucifer." The Detective looked at her phone. "And my battery just died so I can't check the map anymore."</p><p>"Well, let me just ask someone for help then." Lucifer reduced the car's speed and started looking for someone he could ask for the correct way.</p><p>It was the first time he and the Detective went on an overnight trip. She had picked the location—somewhere in the mountains, far away from all the hecticness and chaos they were usually dealing with. And apparently so far away and well hidden that they got lost. Street signs were a rarity around here and almost no one could be seen on the street. Navigating through the countryside seemed even more confusing than navigating in big cities.</p><p>Finally, Lucifer spotted an older woman on the sidewalk in front of them. He slowly drove further until he reached her, then stopped the car.</p><p>"Excuse me, Madam. We're looking for the Sunrise Hotel. My girlfriend and I are on a trip." Lucifer looked at the Detective with a proud smile. </p><p>"Wha—" The Detective looked back at him but didn't continue speaking.</p><p>"Is something wrong, darling?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"No… it's nothing."</p><p>"You're almost at your destination," the old woman said with a smile on her lips. "Just go straight until you reach the gas station. Then turn to the right and keep following the street until the next town. It's right there then."</p><p>"Thank you so much, Madam." Lucifer waved at her and started the car.</p><p>At least they were still on the correct road. Lucifer was tired of driving and just wanted to finally arrive at the hotel and have some relaxing time with the Detective. With <em>his girlfriend</em>.</p><p>He never got tired of calling her that. Being together with the Detective was something he had wanted for a very long time and now that it came true he couldn't stop thinking about how happy she made him every day. She was a truly wonderful person, so beautiful and funny and caring—someone who made him feel so great and special. </p><p>It was actually something he couldn't imagine to ever come true not long ago. But things did turn out well and they got together. That's why he was all the more happy to be able to call her that now.</p><p>Lucifer turned his head to the side and looked at the Detective next to him. Her hair was flying in the wind like flowing gold, making her look even more gorgeous.</p><p>She seemed to have noticed that he was looking at her and turned her head, looking back at him with a questioning look on her face. "What is it?"</p><p>"Nothing," Lucifer replied. "I just thought about how beautiful you are."</p><p>She laughed. "Thanks. But I think you should focus on the road instead of me. It's pretty narrow and dangerous around here."</p><p>"Not even a peek?"</p><p>"Nope. Just because I'm with the Devil doesn't mean I have a death wish. So please look at the road."</p><p>"Fine." Lucifer pouted but turned his attention back to the road in front of him.</p><p>It was hard for him not to look at her, but the road was really not the best. And well, there was enough time later to look at her. So far away from work and the bustling life of the city there was hope they could spend some time without annoying interruptions. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"We're there," Lucifer said a few minutes later when they arrived in the next town.</p><p>The hotel was located at the foot of the mountain and so big that it was hard to miss. Lucifer parked the Corvette near the entrance and helped the Detective out of the car like a gentleman. It wasn't something he usually did, but for this short trip he wanted everything to be perfect. </p><p>When they arrived in the hotel lobby there weren't many people present. It wasn't the main vacation period and school was still going on which would mean fewer people in general and especially fewer of these annoying little children. Just perfect for a nice and relaxing trip for a couple. </p><p>"Hello," Lucifer said to the woman at the reception. "My girlfriend and I would like to check in." </p><p>The woman smiled at the two of them and a little later Lucifer was holding the key card to their room in his hands. </p><p>Of course he had booked one of the best rooms that the hotel could offer. A large suite on the top floor with a stunning mountain view and everything they could wish for including a big bathtub with whirlpool function and a king sized bed. Just the best of the best for his girlfriend. </p><p>"This is amazing!" The Detective went through the entire suite and finally let herself fall on the bed. "I've never been in one of these suites."</p><p>Lucifer lay down next to her on the bed and looked at her lovingly. "Anything for you, my darling." </p><p>She came closer to him and stopped with her face just a few inches away from his. "You make me feel really spoiled, you know." </p><p>"Good." Lucifer looked into her gorgeous eyes and grinned. As long as she was fine with him spoiling her so much he would do it again and again. </p><p>The Detective smiled back at him, then came closer and kissed him. Lucifer closed his eyes and kissed her back, thinking about how great this trip was going to be. Then he stopped thinking and let himself get lost in the sensation he felt being with his girlfriend. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After spending the entire afternoon and half of the evening in bed they finally got up and went to the hotel restaurant. Lucifer had played with the thought of ordering dinner to the room but then decided that going to the restaurant would also be nice. He loved going out and showing everyone that they were a couple now. </p><p>The restaurant was quite full but Lucifer managed to get a table for them. After they looked at the menu, he waved at the waiter. </p><p>"Hello." Lucifer looked at the waiter. "My girlfriend and I would like to order." </p><p>The waiter smiled politely but Lucifer was sure that the man was jealous. He just had to be. The Detective looked stunning tonight in her black dress. She was wearing her hair open and the dark dress and the candles on the table made it look even more gorgeous if this was even possible. Lucifer could barely move his eyes away from her while ordering the food.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"How was the food, darling?" Lucifer asked when they were done eating.</p><p>"It was great!" The Detective smiled at him. "But I'm really full now…"</p><p>"We could take a small walk outside in the fresh air, if you'd like," Lucifer suggested.</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Lucifer called the waiter and paid—of course while mentioning how he and his girlfriend enjoyed the dinner. This poor guy would never find someone as great as his Detective, Lucifer was sure of that. </p><p>As soon as they got up from the table, Lucifer took the Detective's hand. They walked through the restaurant and the hotel lobby side by side, and Lucifer never let go of her hand, not even when they were outside. On the contrary, he held her hand even tighter, making sure she would still be there in the dark night next to him. </p><p>"Lucifer?" she asked after they had been walking for a while. </p><p>"Yes, darling?" </p><p>"This might be a weird question but…" She stopped speaking. </p><p>Lucifer stopped walking and turned around to face her. </p><p>"What is it? Is something wrong?" </p><p>"Not exactly wrong…" She looked down to the ground and played with her hair, stalling the conversation. </p><p>Lucifer reached his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so she would look at him again.</p><p>"You can tell me," he said softly.</p><p>"Why are you telling everyone that I'm… your girlfriend?" she asked with some hesitation.</p><p>"Because it's true?"</p><p>"Yeah well, but…"</p><p>"But?"</p><p>She didn't reply immediately and Lucifer started feeling nervous. Did he make a mistake? Didn't she think of her being his girlfriend? Did she maybe question their whole relationship?</p><p>"I'm not used to getting so much attention by random strangers when it comes to my relationships," she finally whispered.</p><p>Lucifer sighed in relief and smiled at her. "I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable. But I feel so proud and happy that we're finally together that I just have to tell everyone."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Of course," he replied. "I've been dreaming of this for a very long time. More than thousands of years."</p><p>The Detective smiled when hearing his answer and Lucifer couldn't help but kiss her. She truly made him happy, more than anything or anyone else before.</p><p>"Do you want me to stop saying it to everyone?" Lucifer asked between kisses.</p><p>"No," she replied. "I… I like it."</p><p>"Okay." Lucifer kissed her forehead.</p><p>"I'm also very happy that we're finally together," she said.</p><p>Her words made Lucifer feel warm inside. His happiness about them being together was one thing, but knowing that she also felt that way made him feel like the happiest person in this world.</p><p>"I'm glad you feel so too," he said. Then he put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. This was truly a wonderful start to their short trip and he would do everything to make it even better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>